Dancing Queen
by RoseBud96
Summary: When Sonny and Chad are both accepted into the popular dance show, Dance, they are paired up together. Will they set aside their differences to win the trophy?
1. My Dance Partner

**Title: **Dancing Queen

**Summary: **When Sonny and Chad are both accepted into the popular dance show, _Dance,_ they are paired up together. Will they set aside their differences to win the trophy?

**A/N: **My third Sonny with a Chance fanfic! I am so excited to start! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**

* * *

****Sonny's POV:**

"Welcome back to _Dance, _America's most popular tween dance show! Next week replacing Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley will be," I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yes! Wait what?" I picked up the remote and rewinded the television to make sure I heard right.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper," I kept rewinding the TV.

"Yeah, we get it," Tawni snatched the remote from my hand and played the television.

"We will see the two stars next week here on _Dance!_" Brian Crest was the host of my favorite reality show, _Dance! _Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley were competing on the show, but fought too much that they were kicked off the. I submitted my application to the producers and apparently was chosen. But, who of all people would I have to work with? Chad Dylan Cooper didn't see _that_ one coming.

"Sonny you were chosen!" Tawni gushed. "You should take me with you so I can meet Brian Crest," Tawni had a huge crush on Brian Crest and really wanted me to get on the show so she can meet him.

"I don't see how you can be in love with that Brian Crest guy," I said and got up off the couch to my cell on the coffee table.

"He is so gorgeous," Tawni started daydreaming about him. I dialed Chad's number.

"This is Chad Dylan Cooper, and if you were important enough you would have the number to my other cell phone," Chad's arrogant message said.

"Chad, if you don't call me back in the next five minutes I'm coming over there," I said and hung up.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it, I mean you like him so much," I hated hearing that.

"Shut up," she gasped. I walked out of the prop house and across the lot to the Mackenzie Falls set. Chad was at his mirror having his hair and makeup done. I walked up behind him so he can see my angry face in the mirror.

"What do you want now," he shooed the makeup lady away and turned his chair around and got up.

I crossed my arms, "Why didn't you tell me that you submitted and application for _Dance_?"

"I didn't," he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Yes, you did. You were chosen to be on the show," I told him.

"That's the first I am hearing about this," he looked confused.

"Here look," I pulled out my cell and turned on the internet and showed him an article. He started mumbling the article to himself.

"This says you've been chosen too," he showed it to me.

"Yeah, I know. I submitted _my _application."

"I wonder how I got in," he thought it over.

"Well it doesn't matter how, you're in. And the worst part is, you're my partner,"

"Well that makes it a little bit better," he said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well what do we do?"

"We have to go down to the director's LA office to know the details," I told him, I was still fuming.

"When?"

"Today at four,"

"Well its 3:45 now, do you want a ride?" He smiled and winked.

"I guess, I have no other transportation," I followed him out of the studio and into the parking lot. We came up to his black car and I got in the passenger seat. We turned on the radio and it was some channel that plays Mackenzie Falls. I clicked the radio to channel one. He clicked it back to the drama channel and I clicked it back to channel one. We kept going on and on and then he turned the radio off.

"Well," I said, offended.

"What?" I looked out to the road and ignored his question. I thought about having to work with him. I groaned. "Will you tell me what your problem is already?"

"You, you are my problem. You will always be my problem," I quarreled.

"Sonny, gosh. I try to be nice but you just can't return the favor,"

"You've never tried. I bet you can't even work with me on the show," I threatened him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is," I was having fun with this.

"Well fine challenge accepted,"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good." We parked outside the small office.

"This is it," we got out of the car. He opened the door for me; he was doing well at this. He might just win.

"Umm, we are here to see Mr. Cassidy," Chad told the receptionist.

"Bradley Cassidy, you have visitors," the receptionist said over the intercom. "I'll take you to his office," she got up and escorted us to Mr. Cassidy's office.

"Sonny, Chad nice to meet you," Mr. Cassidy said once the receptionist opened the door. "Sharon, you may go."

"Sonny, Chad, I would love you two on my show,"

"Thank you so much," I gushed.

"Actually, I didn't submit an application,"

"I have been doing some research. You two have wonderful chemistry,"

"We do?!" We said together.

"Yes and the country will love you two together," we were both bewildered. "Both of you are going to be flied out to New York Saturday," he waved his hand for us to go.

"Wonderful chemistry," I asked him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah that guy definitely doesn't know what he is talking about. We don't have great chemistry,"

"He said wonderful. We have _wonderful _chemistry,"

"Well it doesn't matter because we don't have any chemistry," I left the office.

"Yeah, right," I heard him say.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Should I continue? Hope you liked it!


	2. My Dance Routine

**Title: **Dancing Queen

**Summary: **When Sonny and Chad are both accepted into the popular dance show, _Dance,_ they are paired up together. Will they set aside their differences to win the trophy?

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so  
I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC, JFK, the Castle Walk, or Baby Elephant Walk.

**Sonny's POV:**

The plane ride was time-consuming and dreadful plane ride. Chad kept annoying me the whole time while I was trying to fall asleep. I got no sleep and we got into JFK at one in the morning. We took a cab to the hotel Mr. Cassidy got a room for us. Yeah, _a _room. He still thinks we like each other, crazy right?

Luckily, the room has two beds. We fought until we fell asleep, literally. We woke up at seven and had to get ready for rehearsal. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chad and I were at the studio learning our first routine. We were warming up and Chad was just looking to pick a fight.

"Hello," a woman walked into the room. Chad starting drooling over her.

He ran up to her, "Hey, I'm Chad," he winked at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Well my name is Camille Spencers, you can call me Cami," she looked at me. "And you are?"

"Sonny," I told her in an annoyed tone.

"Okay so Sonny," she pointed to me, "and Chad," she smiled at him. "Well I am your instructor for the season and I can't wait to work with you!" Cami walked over to the small round stool in the back where her bag was. She pulled out a folder and walked back over to us. "Okay, so lets get started," she opened up the folder. "Your first routine is going to be a allegro,"

"What does that mean," Chad asked.

"Fast beat or tempo," he nodded, "You are both going to start with your arms bas, which means low," Chad and I faced each other and put our hands arms down.

"Now Chad, you are going to hold Sonny by her waist," his eyes widened. "Go ahead," he put both of his hands on each side of my waist. Butterflies flew through my stomach. "Sonny once the music starts, you are going to cambre, that is lower your back down," I lowered down and lifted back up.

"Fantastic," Cami said, "Sonny, as your doing that lift your knee and rest it on his chest," Chad gulped. I did as she said and leaned back. I got nervous and closed my eyes. "Sonny, as you come up raise your arms and Chad you are going to spin her around to the opposite side," we did as she said. "Now Sonny, lift your knee down and I am going to teach you how to do the Castle Walk," the Castle Walk was a French dance that was upbeat and involved a light hop in attitude. We added a little bit more to ours. Our routine was going to be done to Baby Elephant Walk.

Chad and I practiced over and over again. We need the practice because we were going on tonight. Mr. Cassidy was supposed to fly us out Wednesday so we can have more time to practice. He ordered tickets on the wrong day so we have to go on tonight.

"That was great practice guys," Cami said, I was beginning to like her more. "I will see you back here at five o'clock for a dress rehearsal and then its show time!" Chad and I picked up our gym bags and started walking towards the door. "Hey, Sonny can I talk to you?" I turned around.

"I will see you back at the hotel," Chad choked out. I guess he still was edgy about the routine.

"Yeah Cami," I said.

"I picked out a dress for you, I know the contestants get to choose their outfits, but I got the perfect one for you and I think Chad will like it," I groaned. "Is something wrong?"

"Chad and I aren't together. I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

"Hmm," she said and pulled out a pinkish purplish dress. It was silky and short and most of all beautiful.

"Wow," I gushed. "Cami, it's perfect," **(The dress: http://www.) "**I knew you would like it," she looked at it one more time, "Here, this would go great if you pulled your hair back into a bun and brushed your bangs to the side,"

"Thank you again, I will see you later," I ran out of the studio.

* * *

I was getting ready in the bathroom and Chad was in the main room getting ready. I had a robe on over the dress; I didn't want to get anything on it. I was trying to do my hair like Cami said. I thought it looked all right. I did a braid on each side and then pulled it up into a tight bun. It hurt the back of my neck, but at least it wouldn't come on done while dancing. Cami called and made sure I had those tights that have shorts so Chad wouldn't see my underwear. It was really embarrassing just to think about it.

I was putting on my makeup. I had on black eye shadow; I read somewhere it went good with brown eyes. I also had on radiant lip gloss. I took the robe of and knocked on the door.

"Chad, can I come out?"

"Yeah," he said. I walked out and he stared at me for awhile. "Wow," he said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I told him furiously. I sat down on the floor below him and started strapping on my shoes. He had on some sort of outfit which made him look like a gypsy, I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Do I get three wishes," I laughed.

"Haha, very funny," he joked. I got up and grabbed my bag and put on my trench coat. Chad put a very big coat on to, I laughed again. We walked out of the hotel and I saw cameras flashing towards us. We both lowered our heads down and got into a cab.

"Are you nervous," I asked him. I was a little bit jumpy.

"CDC does not get nervous," he scoffed, "Why are you?"

"A little," I jumped in my seat faster and we put his hand on my shoulder. When we got there, we walked in through the back entrance and Cami was there.

"Hey guys," Cami said, "Come with me," she led us to a room that was similar to the dance studio. "K, let's practice, the show starts in 10!"


End file.
